The Bronze Prince
by TwiBoy
Summary: Where one would think he gave me death by taking away my humanity, I knew the exact opposite; that he gave me life. -- Vamps AU OOC Slash
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Mrs. Meyers owns the Twilight Saga and all Twilight characters and related references. I don't own a damn thing.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. It includes violence, references to rape, prostitution and drug use, sexual situations and strong language. If you're not of the legal age of majority where you reside, please stop reading now.**

===***===

I raced through the dark alley, dank with neglect and the smell of rotten, discarded who-knows-what. My blood, laced with adrenaline and abject horror pounded through my veins and my lungs burned with the strain of trying to draw sufficient oxygen to keep me going. Lady Luck, as it were, seemed to be visiting someone else tonight as I tripped over what appeared to be a muffler.

"S_hit!"_ I cursed as I tumbled to the damp cement.

Before I could fucking blink, he was on me, grinning, all gleaming white teeth and curved crimson lips as his inhuman strength pinned me to the ground before bringing his nose to my throat and inhaling my scent. Pulling back, he caressed my cheek with his frigid cold fingers, tracing my cheekbone and jawline as he fixed his horrifically beautiful smile on me.

"I do feel bad, my dear boy for misleading you. I only urged you to run because I love the thrill of the chase, not because I thought you had a fighting chance." With a disturbing chuckle, he adds, "As if you could outrun me."

Looking back, I should have known that there was no reason for this man to be on this side of town this late at night. I was a fool for not turning him away, but I just couldn't help myself.

===***===

_I've been on the streets for almost two years, doing whatever necessary to survive. That meant doing some unsavory things that a normal person would be ashamed to discuss with another human being. Not that I had anyone I wanted to share my life story with, nor was I ashamed. Every man for himself, and all that. _

_Most boys my age in similar stations went the drug route. It was actually quite a lucrative business, peddling various narcotics. As such, dealers were looked at more closely by the police and were easier to take down than those who chose my route. With me, it was easier to fake a misunderstanding and walk away than to try to ditch your product and run. _

_However, the product I peddled was merely rented – and not always returned in the same condition in which I leased it out._

_Still, it kept me fed and sometimes sufficiently clothed, so I really couldn't complain all that much. _

_My usual clientele consisted of your run of the mill unhappy, middle aged, overweight, balding sacks of shit who repeatedly struck out with the wife because they simply couldn't keep it up. Little did wifey know that her old man wasn't suffering from ED, but from a bout of IneedADickInMyAssitis. And, well, there's only one cure for that. Of course, more often than not, Papa ended up settling for a dick in _my_ ass, but money's money, and every one leaves happy. _

_More or less._

_So, why I didn't listen to the warning bells clanging in my head when I saw this incredibly beautiful, young, lithe man sauntering up to my street corner, all killer dimples, dark eyes, and loose-hipped swagger, was fucking beyond me._

_His black duster billowed behind him while his hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans as he fixed a crooked smirk on me. The top few buttons of his white Oxford shirt were unbuttoned and the snakeskin boots he wore clicked with each confident step he took in my direction. Blond curls hung lazily in front of his eyes and I wanted so badly to tug on those strands as I held him close._

_Before I knew it, he stood directly in front of me, dragging a hand through his amazingly sexy coif as his hungry eyes appraised me._

_I had few resources at my disposal to keep my appearance somewhat appealing, but the amount of ass I got, or gave as it were, meant that I wasn't all that poorly off. My hair was thick and perpetually messy. Even if I owned a decent comb, I was certain there was no taming the haphazard waves. It was reddish-brown in color, earning me the nickname "Bronze Prince" from several repeat "Papas", and paired with my green eyes, I was deemed a favorite out of my "co-workers"._

"_I seem to be a bit lost. Would you mind giving me a hand with finding my way, darlin'?" he drawled, giving me an instant aching hard-on. _

_I bit my lip to stifle a moan as I leaned back against the street sign, reaching up to suggestively run my fingers up and down the chilled metal. "I'd be glad to, cowboy. I can point you in any direction you'd like to go."_

_His responding smile was dazzling and I nearly melted into the post that I leaned against._

"_Well," he purred, closing the distance between us, "I may be picky with the company I share, but not so much about the location in which I share it…if you catch my drift."_

_Everything about this man drew me in; his face, his voice, even his scent. He smelled of sweet-tea and citrus and I wanted nothing more at that moment than to find out if he tasted just as delicious as he smelled. In the two years since I began selling myself, this is the first time I actually looked forward to a sexual indiscretion with a john. It'll definitely be a nice change of pace to not fake my excitement for once._

_Pushing off my perch, I give him a wink and a, "Follow me."_

_He followed me close enough where I expected to feel his body heat, but apparently, he was just as chilled as I was; floor length wool duster be damned._

_Turning the next corner, I was immediately pinned against the brick wall of an abandoned cobbler shop and Duster Cowboy held my hands above my head with one hand while his other dove down the front of my pants. _

_Panting from both shock and arousal, I managed to say, "Hold up, cowboy. I'm not a cheap date, if you know what I mean."_

"_Sorry, darlin'," he purred in an insanely sexy Southern twang. "I guess I got ahead of myself there. I have to warn you, though…I'm not a cheap date either," he added with a wink._

_Fuck! Vice!_

_I began to struggle against him; I can't go to jail! "You fucking touched me…this is entrapment! I don't know what you think you're trying to pull, but I'm not…." My words were cut off when he clamped a hand over my mouth and brought his lips to my ear._

"_Listen sugar," he whispered in my ear. "I'm not a cop. But…" he crooned before dragging his nose down the column of my neck and gently pressing his lips to my pulse point, "…I'm not exactly one of the good guys, either."_

_My heart began to pound and my breathing grew heavy through my nose as I struggled to remain standing. So, pretty boy was just a shoplifter, instead. Great. It wouldn't be the first time I was raped, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared at the thought._

"_Are you frightened?" he asked._

_I nodded my head frantically as his hand remained in place over my mouth._

_Taking my ear lobe between his lips, he sucked my skin hard past his teeth, causing my body to jerk and my cock to twitch. I didn't know what emotion was stronger at this point: arousal or fear. I couldn't fucking believe I was still turned on. It didn't matter; I'd let him sugarcoat it in his head however he wishes. We'd both know at the end of the day that our encounter wasn't consensual._

_He finally took his hand from my mouth and dragged it back down my body, fingers fluttering on thin fabric, icicles shooting through my skin._

"_Listen, man. I won't fight you. Just make it quick and let me go," I rasped._

_With a sickening laugh, he replied, "I have one of two things planned for you, neither of which you will be capable of walking away from."_

"_Oh, God," I sobbed. Suddenly , rape didn't sound so awful; never a walk in the fucking park, but I've always walked away from it. I couldn't even begin to imagine what his sinister intentions were._

"_I suggest you run, dear boy," he murmured with an icy caress of my cheek before releasing my hands._

_I wasn't gonna hesitate and give him the opportunity to change his mind. I took off like a shot, dodging dumpsters, leaping over trash and upending shopping carts. I considered briefly calling for help, but I couldn't draw enough breath to emit anything more than a wheeze…_

===***===

"Please…please don't," I begged as he shredded my threadbare t-shirt with his hands as if they were made of blades.

_What the fuck kind of monster _was_ he?_

Sitting back on his knees his eyelids fluttered closed and he took a deep breath through his nose before licking his lips.

"You cut yourself, sugar," he said with a grin.

_Sweet Jesus, he could _smell_ that?_

I didn't even realize I hurt myself until the index and middle finger on my left hand started to throb. In a flash, my hand was in his as he plucked out shards of broken glass and caressed my hand gingerly.

I had to laugh at the fact that he now had my blood on his hands as the wounds in my two fingers caused it to seep slowly from the pads.

"This is not exactly a humorous predicament in which to find yourself, darlin'," he said with a wicked grin just before taking my fingers into his mouth and sucking at the scarlet fluid leaking from my injury; the sensation created from the suction was both erotic and repulsive.

With a sudden gasp, Duster Cowboy released my hand and brought the back of his hand to his mouth, eyes gaping in shock.

Something told me this monster knew he was fucked.

"You're sick," he lamented.

"Fucking ironic, isn't it?" I asked with an acidic laugh. "Now we're both gonna die."

He quickly scrambled off me and sat with his back against the brick wall, cradling his head in his hands. All I could do was continue to laugh.

Suddenly, as if by some macabre magic, an incredibly petite woman with short, wild black hair appeared at Duster Cowboy's side. She wore a similar coat, cinched tight at the waist and she crouched by the monster's side caressing his hair, as if to comfort him.

"Jasper, do you see now that I was right? This is a very good thing," she assured. Her voice was melodic, ethereal. An angel, perhaps sent to deliver me?

The monster's name was Jasper.

Briefly, I contemplated running, but all too recent experience told me that I wouldn't get far.

Turning her slight head towards me, she said, "Edward, my name's Alice. Please, come with Jasper and I; we'll see that you are made well."

Of course, the angel had to be off her fucking rocker.

"Well? Are you kidding me? There's no cure for HIV, lady. Unless you came to take me to the afterlife, you can't make me well," I scoffed.

Turning to the monster named Jasper, she said, "We could do it here, but we'll have to race like the devil to get him out of earshot. His screams will no doubt garner attention."

Screams?

"No…_nononono_," I stammered as I stumbled to get to my feet. She wasn't here to help me. I was going to die.

Instantly, she was behind me with her arms locked like a tiny vice pinning my arms to my sides with her hands clasped across my chest.

"I won't lie to you, Edward; the pain will be excruciating, but we _will_ make you well. I promise." Her voice sounded anguished, much like the sobs that tore from my throat.

Visions of my mother, dead and long gone, flashed before my eyes. Instinctively, I wanted to cry out for her. If I wasn't so terrified, I'd be embarrassed about being reduced to feeling like a child when I was nineteen-fucking-years-old.

"Please…please just kill me. I can't take it, _please_!" My worthless pleas fell on Jasper's face as he clasped my head gingerly in his icy hands.

Glacial skin, superhuman strength, dangerous beauty, bloodthirsty…

_I know what you are._

My entire body was filled with ice from being wrapped in Alice's embrace and caressed by Jasper's frigid hands. That immediately changed when Jasper latched his mouth on my throat and sank his razor-sharp teeth into my artery. I expected to feel the pull of drawing blood; he was a vampire…wasn't he? Instead, I felt what could only be described as acid pumping into my vessels, racing through my body with every beat of my heart.

Through clenched teeth, my strangled scream tore through the alley.

_Oh my god…I'm burning. I'm being drawn into the fiery pits of hell and I'm burning._

The next sensation I felt was indescribable. Was I flying? Falling? It was impossible to discern through the all-consuming fire that coursed through my veins. What I _did_ know was that the hideous screams and pitiful whimpering that continued to ring out were mine, but they sounded so far away.

Moments later we, as I realized through the reddened fog of my misery that Jasper and Alice were still with me, were at a standstill in front of a set of massive mahogany double doors. Glancing up, I saw that Alice carried me and I tried one last time to plead with her. "Make it stop. Please," I wheezed just before my voice gave out and the flames seized me, leaving me to roast in miserable silence.

_Pain_.

All I felt was pain.

I was paying for all my sins: my homosexuality, letting a charming man that I barely knew fuck me without a condom, getting into a fist fight with my father when my test results came back positive, running away to escape the many beatings that followed, sharing my disease with others when the Papas refused to wear rubbers. This is Hell, and I'm paying for everything.

I was oblivious to my environment; barely registering murmurs of voices and life going on around me as I continued to receive my punishment. Agony was my only companion for hours…days…weeks…I had no idea.

Just as suddenly as the searing began, however, it ceased. I opened my eyes, shocked to feel no pain aside from an annoying burn in the back of my throat as I took in my surroundings. The sheer brightness of the room I occupied was nearly blinding. Birds outside the window sounded as if they were shouting and I could smell…everything. The paint on the walls, the wood grain of the floor, the most delicious mixture of sweet tea and citrus of Jasper.

_Jasper…_

Quickly, I realized that the clothes I wore were saturated with his scent and I came to the conclusion that they must be his. I had on a black long-sleeved fitted t-shirt and blue jeans. Very nice jeans, I might add; no holes or stains and they felt blissfully comfortable. Wriggling my toes, I was amazed to feel that I was wearing socks. The two pairs that I owned had disintegrated months ago, and I've been doing without ever since. And boots! I'm wearing fucking boots! Doc Fucking _Martins_, no less!

_I'll be God damned. I must have fallen into the Rabbit Hole while I burned._

The smell of sweet tea and citrus grew more pronounced and I whipped around to face the voice that whispered, "Beautiful."

_Jasper_.

The amused curiosity I felt at my attire immediately gave way to anger.

Leaping from the bed I had been lying on, I crouched in front of him and hissed.

I hissed?

"What are you doing here? What did you do to me?" I seethed.

With a beaming smile, he extended his hand towards me. "Come see, dear boy. You're perfectly fine."

"Don't you fucking touch me, you monster! What did you _do to me?"_ I growled.

Chuckling, he walked to the other end of the room and returned with a floor length mirror, holding it in front of me.

I was not prepared for the image that reflected back at me.

My skin had the appearance of marble, my angled jaw looked as if it had been chiseled from stone, my complexion gloriously clear and reflecting the sunlight that poured through the window. Chancing a smile at my reflection, I noted that my teeth reflected the sunlight much like my skin did.

And my eyes were crimson.

Cutting my eyes towards Jasper, I asked, "What's going on? I don't understand. Am I…like you? Did you turn me into a vampire?" This was so fucking surreal.

"Among other things," he said with a half smirk.

"What 'other things', exactly?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Eradicated your illness for one…"I cut him off before he could continue.

"Bullshit. That's impossible," I snapped.

"On the contrary, darlin'. You are quite healthy, and unless you meet your demise via decapitation and cremation," I winced at the reference to fire, "you will remain that way. Forever."

Forever? _Healthy_ forever?

_Did that mean…?_

"I'm…?" I couldn't even get the word out because it sounded so incredulous.

"Cured?" Jasper offered.

"I was gonna say, 'immortal'," I said.

With a chuckle he replied, "That, too."

"I thought you were gonna kill me. What happened?" Confused didn't even begin to describe my current state.

"All vampires have a blood lust. The majority of us give in to it and feed off humans; we need to drink blood to survive. Others, like the family you're now a part of, feed off the blood of animals."

Completely ignoring the unbelievable information he was sharing with me, I focused on one small part.

"The family I'm now a part of?" I asked.

"Yes. The Cullens. I haven't been a part of this family for long, only forty-three years, and I'm relatively new to their lifestyle. As such, I find myself struggling from time to time to keep away from humans."

Again, I focused on the inconsequential information.

"Forty-three years?" He couldn't possibly be any more than a decade older than me.

"I'm a hell of a lot older than I look, Edward. Immortal, remember?" he responded with a wink.

My hand absently started scratching at my throat; it was irritating me something fierce. The corner of Jasper's mouth curved into a smirk as he said, "You need to hunt, dear boy."

"Hunt?" I asked.

He reached out his hand and this time, I couldn't find it in me to refuse as he pulled me towards the window.

"It doesn't look it darlin', but this shit's a piece of cake," he said with a chuckle as he released my hand and fucking jumped through the window, gracefully landing on the lawn…three floors down.

I was immortal. A fall wouldn't kill me. Might hurt like hell though and for that, I hesitated.

_Nothing will compare to the fire you experienced; don't be such a pussy._

Closing my eyes, I leaped. Not a half second later, I was perfectly upright and pain free on the lawn beside Jasper. Once again, he offered me his hand, and once again, I took it and found myself racing at beyond lightening speeds beside Jasper through the surrounding woods, my senses on overdrive as I took in the calamity of scents around us and I was pulled, almost by instinct, sharply off to the left of our path.

"You smell it, don't you?" Jasper asked, amazingly not out of breath and keeping my horrific pace with ease.

"Smell what?" I asked, equally amazed at the fact that I was so easily speaking and running when not too long ago it was an impossibility.

"Mountain lion," he replied as we closed in on where my nose seemed to lead us.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than it crossed our path. A fucking mountain lion. The creature appeared to be frightened out of its skull…as well it should be, because that fucker was mine.

Before my brain could even possibly have issued the orders to my body, I was on her. With surprising ease, I snapped her neck and sank my teeth into her jugular, draining her of her life force in mere seconds. The coppery taste of her blood was bitter on my tongue, but soothing as it coated my throat.

Looking up at Jasper, I rasped, "More."

Following a hearty laugh, he said, "Unfortunately, she was far from home. There's only elk for many miles now. But you took her down like a pro; you won't have any trouble with these critters. Come, dear boy…let's go."

The following hour was filled with racing, leaping, and gorging ourselves on the blood of elk. Admittedly, it wasn't as satisfying as the mountain lion, but the burn in my throat was completely gone and I felt sated.

Not to mention it was an incredible sight to watch Jasper take down the graceful creatures. He was frighteningly powerful yet surprisingly merciful, ending their lives quickly before he fed.

Sitting on a fallen tree, I watched Jasper lick the last traces of blood from his final elk off his lips. The gesture was incredibly erotic and I found myself growing instantly hard. Continuing to sit where I was quickly became unbearable as I was nearly overcome with the urge to pounce on him and lick every inch of his beautiful skin. As if sensing this, Jasper's eyes connected with mine and he gave me a knowing smile.

How can I be aroused knowing what he did to me? Our initial encounter wasn't exactly pleasant; he frightened the fuck out of me and put me through the most acute agony possible. Not to mention the fact that if I wasn't going to hell before, I certainly was now. It wasn't like vampires walked the golden streets of Heaven.

Still, I couldn't ignore my current state from being in his presence.

"You told me the night we met that you had one of two things planned for me. What exactly was the other plan, Jasper?" I was fairly certain I knew what it was; I just wanted to hear him say it out loud.

With barely a pause to think, he answered. "I wanted to bend you over at the waist and fuck the hell out of you," he drawled, matter-of-factly and I scoffed.

"And are you that confident in your skills that you thought I wouldn't be able to walk away from that? You do realize what I do for a living, right?" I asked him with a smirk.

He cocked his head, looking at me as if I just sprouted an extra pair of arms and he was silent for several moments.

With a sardonic chuckle, he finally replied, "I'm well aware of what you _did_ for a living, Edward. However, you see how powerful you are when you're thirsty? Just imagine how powerful you'd be when you're aroused. I would have broken you in half with absolutely no effort."

I cringed at the thought before I once again picked up on a seemingly inconsequential part of what he said. "What I _did_ for a living? I don't recall putting in a two week's notice or anything, Jasper."

With a raise of an eyebrow, he answered, "You're done, Edward. You have a family now that will take care of you. I will take care of you."

"This coming from a man who wanted to kill me," I scoffed.

"I've never been as drawn to a human as I was to you. It's been several years since I struggled with my blood lust but you may be surprised to know that I was more drawn to you than your blood. Since I was turned, I've never had a sexual encounter with a human because I knew the damage it would undoubtedly cause. Knowing that, I decided at the last moment it would be more humane to take your blood as opposed to taking your body. I know that sounds ironic, but that was my thought process."

"Well thank you, Mr. Humane," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"No need to be snippy, dear boy," he chuckled.

Brushing off his comment, I decided to inquire about my new "condition".

"So, we feed off the blood of animals to survive, we can run like the fucking wind, we can leap out of a window landing safely on our feet, we can't fuck humans, and we live forever. What else do I need to know?" I asked.

Snickering, he answered, "Some of us possess special abilities."

Now _that_ sounded interesting.

"Such as…?" I urged him to elaborate.

"For instance, my sister, Alice has visions of the future and I can manipulate others' emotions."

That sounded handy.

"You said 'some of us'; what about me? How do I find out if I possess a 'special ability'?" I asked.

To this, he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You, my dear boy, can read others' thoughts."

"I _can_? How do you know this?" I asked. That was fucking amazing.

"Well," he hesitated before continuing, "a moment ago when I told you I wanted to fuck you the night that we met, I didn't actually say that out loud."

My eyes grew wide as I took in this incredible information. "No shit?"

Without moving his lips, he replied, "No shit."

"Sweet _Christ_, that's awesome!" Seriously…that's superhero shit right there.

"Okay, so when you say you can manipulate others' emotions, does that mean you make them feel what you want them to feel?" I asked.

Shrugging, he answered, "More or less."

All the unbelievable shit I learned until this point had officially been trumped by the fact that I was pissed at how he toyed with me to lure me in. Yes, he was insanely attractive, but the fact that I wanted him so badly was due to his special fucking ability made me want to tear his throat out.

"So, the night we met, my…um…attraction to you...that was your doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't manipulate your emotions if that's what you mean. Whatever you felt that night was genuine."

_Well, slap my ass and call me "Bella"._

Swallowing my rage, I simply nodded in response as I sat on the log and fixed my gaze on my boots, now caked with mud and other woodland debris. Bringing my eyes back up to Jasper, I saw him lying on his back, one knee bent and his eyes closed and as he idly fingered the buttons on his shirt. Watching him earlier, I had grown slightly erect, but at that moment, there was nothing slight about the painful constriction in my jeans caused by my raging hard-on. I wanted nothing more than to tear his shirt from his body and chart every hard line and ripple with my tongue. My breathing quickened considerably, my entire body quivered with need and all I could think of was that I really didn't want this madness to end.

I wanted Jasper. I wanted him so bad, I could literally fucking taste it.

Swallowing several times, contemplating how I would pounce on him and start working on every possible scenario where he would scream my name, I almost missed his soft chuckle.

Sitting up and fixing a sideways smirk on me, he said, "Now, that? That was me."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't find it in myself to be so.

A jolt of searing lust shot through my body and I nearly fell off the log from its force. Running through the woods to hunt was effortless, but looking at Jasper -- glittering ivory skin, eyes flecked with desire, full bottom lip pinned beneath gleaming teeth -- I was fucking breathless.

He crawled languidly across the woodland floor, leaves crackling beneath his palms and knees before brushing his jaw against my neck.

In a ragged whisper, he asked, "Do you want me to stop, Edward?"

Then a soft, pleading murmur fluttered in the open air.

"_Please forgive me. Everything. Make it better. Let me make it better. Forever. I'll make it up to you until I cease to exist if you'd let me. Please, let me."_

Turning my head slightly to look at him, seeing his eyes squeezed shut and a grimace contorting his beautiful face, I realized that he didn't actually say those things out loud.

My heart broke as I began to understand that the man I originally thought to be a monster was merely someone who couldn't fight against his inner demons. I knew what it was like to feel out of control, to do horrible things for the sake of survival. Where I was furious at my circumstances earlier, I found in that moment that I couldn't hold it against him. Where one would think he gave me death by taking away my humanity, I knew the exact opposite; that he gave me life. He erased my disease and gave me what I'd been struggling to find for so long; nourishment, shelter, family, affection.

Now, he was offering to give me pleasure where others had taken it and made me hurt for it. And I'd be damned – that is, if I hadn't been already -- if I wasn't going to show him my gratitude.

Grasping the back of his head and threading my fingers through his silky blond waves, I pulled his face to mine, gingerly pressing my lips to his. It had been so long since I actually kissed someone that I nearly sobbed against his mouth as he clung to me, his breath hitching with a whimper. Experimentally, my tongue flicked out to gently swipe against the soft skin of his lips and I moaned as they immediately parted and pulled me into his mouth. His tongue and the sleek velvet of his mouth tasted of his intoxicating essence; delicious sweet tea and citrus. A simple, divine delicacy on which I wanted to gorge myself until I burst.

My fingers curled and fisted in Jasper's hair as I pulled him desperately close and slid off the fallen tree to kneel in front of him. His hands never stopped moving, tugging my hair, caressing my face, gripping and kneading my shoulders. Mine snaked down his taut, quivering body until I reached his belt and released the catch before yanking it free from his jeans. The snap of the thick leather caused a flock of birds to take panicked flight and drove my searing desire to immeasurable levels as I forcefully pushed onto his back, pinning him beneath me.

"Edward…you don't have to…I mean—" he began before I cut him off.

"Jasper, I want to. Please," I begged, nuzzling the icy alabaster skin of his neck with my cheek, just before I rolled my hips – and my erection – into his. Sweet, desperate longing gave way to sizzling need as Jasper cried out, "Fuck, yes!"

No movement was wasted as I slid down his body, fingertips pressing through the cloth of his shirt, lips tracing the powerful muscles of his abdomen, all the while his hips rhythmically bucked into me.

My fingers hastily unfastened the button and opened the zipper of his fly before I pulled his jeans off his hips to find that he wore nothing beneath the denim, and his glorious erection stood thick, proud and throbbing icy hot before me. Beautiful ivory granite, weeping slick arousal from the tip and I nearly erupted in my own jeans at the thought that I'd fucking finally be taking a man in my mouth because I wanted to.

Oh, _fuck_ how I wanted to!

Instead of immediately swallowing his length like I've done automatically with countless pathetic johns, I reverently kissed the head, slickening my lips with pearly desire before collecting the tart fluid with my tongue and laving the crown of Jasper's cock like a popsicle on a scorching August midday.

Jasper whimpered before lifting his hips off the ground in an attempt to drive himself into my mouth. Jasper, a supremely powerful creature who could snap the neck of a massive elk using his bare hands without even blinking, whimpered because my mouth was on him. Once again, I found myself nearly unable to keep from releasing into my pants, knowing for once that I had even a small amount of power.

Turning my head so that my face was perpendicular with his erection, I slid my parted lips from the base to the head, my tongue constantly fluttering with each pass, every so often pausing to tease the super-sensitive spot just beneath the head. His resultant grunts and cries rang out amongst the trees and I could hear his erratic thoughts reverberate in perfect harmony.

"_Perfect_," grunt, "_never stop_," growl, "_that sweet mouth_," whimper, "_my beautiful boy_."

My chest swelled with pride that he was pleased, and for once, I found myself wanting nothing more than to make another man happy; I wanted to make Jasper happy. Repositioning my head, I enveloped his rigid length in my mouth and slowly descended my lips until they met the skin of his groin, relaxing my throat to expertly accept him in his entirety. Jasper's back arched and his hands gripped my hair tightly as he screamed, "Fuck…_Edward!"_

Hearing him scream my name was almost too much and I all but growled with him deep in my throat before starting a swift rhythm of sucking, slurping, and swallowing his delicious turgid length. Jasper's hands never left my hair but the rest of his body was in constant motion; hips bucking, legs jerking and twisting, belly quivering, back arching.

"Edward," he panted, "I'm gonna…sweet mercy…gonna come..."

I doubled the efforts of my mouth as one of my hands slid up beneath his shirt to roll a pebbled nipple between my thumb and forefinger, while the other hand slid below to stroke and gently tug the velvety swell of his balls.

With his entire body going rigid and his hands making nearly excruciatingly tight fists in my hair, his cock pulsed and his orgasm jetted into my mouth, salty essence mixing with citrusy sweetness to become my favorite flavor.

Grabbing me by the shoulders, Jasper pulled my head off his lap and all but yanked me up to his face to capture my lips with his, tongues seeking, teeth nipping, hands gripping.

"Edward," he gasped, "Home…I need you…not here."

I nodded in agreement and upon standing, helped him to his feet as his hands quickly zipped and buttoned his fly before slipping his belt back through the loops of his jeans and fastening the buckle. The metallic sound of the metal catch hitting home barely sounded and we were racing back towards the house.

The journey into the woods was a short one, the journey home – _home_ – was even shorter as we were propelled by some unseen fanatical force to the point where I was certain we grew wings to carry us.

We came to a sudden halt at the back door to the colossal house when several people emerged, looking as if they were about to head in the same direction in which we just returned. I recognized one person immediately and I realized that she, along with other four people with her, wasn't a"person" at all. This family was a full blown coven of vampires, and my arms were suddenly filled with a tiny dark-haired angel, her voice tinkling in my ear like windchimes as she laughed joyfully.

"Oh, Edward! We are so thrilled that you're here!" Releasing me from her powerful grip, she stood back, amber eyes seemingly evaluating my appearance. "Stunning…absolutely stunning. Just like I said you'd be." She embraced me again and crooned in my ear, "Welcome to the family, Edward."

My poignant, aching desire for Jasper was temporarily eclipsed by the overwhelming comfort that consumed me at Alice's words. "Thank you," I sighed.

Pulling back, she turned to the rest of the coven – _family_ – to introduce us. The first of the group to embrace me was a tall, slender, regal blond man named Carlisle.

"We're so glad you're here, Edward," he said.

Next, what looked to be a defensive lineman wrapped his arms around my waist to lift me off the ground. "Welcome, brother. I'm so glad we have someone else here to keep Jasper in line," he said with jubilant laughter, highlighted by a mischievous boy scout visage framed by deep youthful dimples.

Setting me back down on the ground, I became wrapped in the embrace of what appeared to be an ordinary straight man's wet dream. A tall blond with pronounced curves, long legs and an impressively seductive smile – a perfect complement to her dark haired grizzly bear companion. "By the look Jasper's giving you right now, I have a feeling Emmett and I are going to have a bit of competition in the wall-banging department."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle admonished.

I was stunned at her comment, even more so by Jasper's reply. "You have no fucking clue, sweetheart."

With a nervous giggle, the beautifully elegant woman at Carlisle's side covered her ears and said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that," before stepping closer to wrap me in a tight hug. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you're here."

I couldn't bring myself to respond because I was struggling to take in her appearance. She had thick, shoulder-length auburn hair, warm eyes, and a sweet motherly smile. I wanted to cry.

"You look so much like my mother," I whispered when I wanted to sob.

She hugged me again, a little tighter this time as her hands stroked my back. "My name is Esme, but I won't hold it against you if you call me 'Mom'," she whispered with a half-hearted chuckle.

My arms tightened around her as I came dangerously close to weeping.

I couldn't believe this was happening. This was the shit that drunken dreams were made of. I was an immortal "mythical" creature who was sharing the company of a passionate beautiful man that was not repulsed by the life I lead. I had a roof over my head and clothes on my back, and a family that literally welcomed me into their home with open arms. I had a sudden terrifying feeling that I was about to wake from this dream when Alice hopped up to give me a quick peck on the cheek before whispering in my ear. "We'll be hunting the rest of the day and if my visions are correct, we're definitely going to have to stay out of ear shot for a while."

I shivered at her words before casting a glance over my shoulder at Jasper whose gaze quickly turned from tender affection to scorching need. Turning back to the rest of the family, I barely caught the blur that vanished into the woods as they all but disappeared from sight.

A firm, chilled hand clasped my own and I felt myself being lead into the house and up the stairs to an immense bedroom filled with books, electronic gadgets, a couple of dressers and countless framed photos and paintings. A seemingly ordinary, albeit massive bedroom except for one thing.

"Um…where's the bed?" I asked.

Pressing me against the wall by the door, Jasper's hands teasingly slid up my shirt in a searing arctic caress, making me almost forget how to speak English, let alone remember that I just asked him a simple question. Gliding his lips along the column of my neck, he groaned, "We don't sleep."

My breath caught in my throat as he nipped the skin on my collar bone.

"Ever?" I gasped.

"Not at all," he chuckled as he flicked his tongue across the hollow of my throat.

"Then where--"

"Wherever the fuck we want," he growled before yanking off my shirt, sending it flying across the room.

Following his lead, my fingers swiftly released each button of his shirt before nearly tearing it from his body to let it join my shirt across the room. I gasped as I took in his body while he removed his jeans. His stark white skin was covered in glittering crescents like shimmering tattoos across his chest, abdomen and arms. I traced a few of these scars with my fingers as he explained their origin. "I was a soldier and those are vampire bites. Not exactly a sight for sore eyes, I know…"

I cut off his words with a kiss to a particularly jagged scar above his heart. "They're beautiful," I sighed. His breath caught in his throat right before he pulled my mouth up to his to desperately kiss me while my hands continued to caress his skin. Whimpering against my lips he said, "Edward, I'm so sorry for everything. I have no fucking self-control and I couldn't stop myself from wanting you so badly. If I came to my senses sooner and realized who you were, I would have never done anything to frighten you and I would have done everything possible to take away your pain." He gripped my face in his hands as pressed his forehead to mine.

My hands stilled in my confusion at his words. "What do you mean by coming to your senses and realizing who I was?"

He peppered my face in soft, gentle kisses before responding.

"Alice told me that I would fall in love with a human; specifically, a dying prince. She told me that I would make him mine and snatch him from the clutches of death." I openly gaped at his unbelievable words before he continued. "I haven't viciously pursued a human in so long and I was repulsed by how strongly I was drawn to you. It wasn't until I tasted the disease in your blood that I realized just who you were. You were The Bronze Prince…and you were dying."

He grabbed my hand and held it over his scar-covered heart as his amber gaze bore into my skin. "And now, you're mine."

This was insane. That didn't, however, change the fact that it felt so incredibly fucking _right_.

I could only nod in response and nuzzle my cheek against the hand that still caressed my face.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," he choked before lowering his hands to grip my ass and lifting me off floor. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he fastened his lips to mine. Brilliant, white-hot longing charred me to the core as our mouths moved in sync; searching, tasting, claiming.

Jasper carried me over to the window, sitting me on the sill before his fingers clamored to relieve me of the rest of my clothes. Boots fell to the floor with a sharp thud, socks and jeans smacked the opposite wall before landing on the hardwood surface below. Sliding his hands from my chest to my hips, Jasper murmured, "My dear boy…so beautiful."

He leaned in to flick one of my nipples with his tongue and I cried out. Such a simple gesture but not one that any of my johns thought to share – and really, who could blame them? Jasper's hands never stopped moving as his mouth alternated between my nipples causing me to nearly quiver right off the windowsill. When one icy hand slid down to fist my erection, my body shook as I screamed his name. He growled against my skin before claiming my mouth with his as his hand slid up and down my rigid cock, shoving me close to the edge of oblivion.

"Edward," he whispered against my lips. "It was my intention to bring you up here to fuck you."

"Yes, please…" I whimpered.

"I've changed my mind."

_What?!_

I pulled away from him, fucking stupefied that after all his talk that he was nothing more than a god damned cock tease.

"My dear boy, I need you. I need you inside me, Edward."

_Christ, was he serious?_

When I said that the Papas that paid for my services usually ended up settling for their dick in my ass instead of the other way around, I should have said that they _always_ settled for that. What sane man would let a male prostitute fuck them, after all? They would might as well shoot up with a dirty needle. I was used, diseased; in essence, a dirty needle with a mouth.

I couldn't believe that Jasper, this majestic creation of a man, wanted to give himself to me in a way that no other man ever had.

I was barely able to choke out the words. "Jasper, are you sure? I want to, but what if I'm not really healthy? I couldn't live with myself if I got you sick…not you."

With a sweet smile, he wove his hands into my hair and pressed a tender kiss to my lips. "Edward, I promise you that you're completeley healthy and you will remain that way."

I nodded against him before he asked me the words that nearly sent me over the edge. "How do you want me?"

I lost track of how many times I said that to a john and was beyond flabbergasted at someone actually asking _me_ that question. Having a choice in the matter sent my mind reeling at the possibilities. This man all but told me that he loved me and to be honest, for me to return the sentiment at that point didn't sound all that out of reach. How would I want to make love to the man who rescued me from a life of torment and death? I'd want it to be all about him, to allow him to feel every inch of me, to be able to watch me as I worshipped him.

I felt like a teenage fool though for having to struggle to tell him what I wanted. "How about…um…what would you think…uh…of missionary?" My sudden nervousness could also be because I've never once had sex in this position.

Tracing my jaw with his lips, he whispered, "Perfect."

Looking around at the lack of possible places, I asked, "Where? The floor would hurt, wouldn't it?"

With a light chuckle he replied, "Emmett fucked Rosalie against a tree their first time. I think I can handle the floor, Edward."

My resulting laugh was light and nervous as I considered something else. "Lube?" I asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Surely, immortality doesn't make someone naturally lubricated.

As if in response to my question, Jasper bent forward to suck my cock into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat.

"Jesus _Christ_!" I hollered.

His head immediately began to rapidly bob up and down my length; the exquisite suction combining with delicious vibrations from his intermittenthumming as he made me look like a fucking amateur while bringing me to the brink in an embarrassinglyshort amount of time.

"Jasper…Jasper, stop! Oh fuck, I'm gonna come…I won't be able to…shit…coming…_coming_…" The Lord Almighty himself couldn't stop my orgasm from shooting into his mouth as my hips bucked involuntarily. I expected him to either move before I came or to swallow the salty cream of my orgasm. What I didn't expect him to do was to hold it in his mouth until my spasms ceased and then spread it along my cock with his mouth and hand.

"Fuck, Jasper. That was amazing, but you're gonna have to give me a few minutes. I can't get it up again so soon."

With a snicker, he replied, "Yes you can," as he pumped my now slick erection in his fist and I was more than just a little pleasantly surprised to see that I never softened in his hand.

"Come here, dear boy," he purred as he pulled me to the floor on top of him. Jasper wrapped his arms around my shoulders as his lips moved against mine.

"Jasper," I gasped.

"Please, Edward. I need you," he whimpered, pulling his knees back to rock his ass against my cock.

I nodded my assent before grasping my slick length in my hand to experimentally press the crown against his entrance. His hips bucked causing the head to slip right past the outer ring of muscle, eliciting a punctuated grunt from Jasper and a growl from me. Looking him in the eyes, I watched the straining play of emotions flash across his face as he nodded, urging me to continue. Pressing as gently as possible into him, I hissed at the sensation of his tight muscles surrounding me. Jasper practically smothered me with his kiss as he locked his legs around my hips, pulling me sharply to his body until I was full seated inside him. He pulled his mouth away from me as his neck and back arched. Propping myself up with one hand, I used my other to slide down his ribs and hip to caress his thigh.

"Fucking perfect…please don't stop…" he begged. I lowered my head to gently suck on the skin of his shoulder as I slowly withdrew until only the head of my erection remained inside of him. Just as slowly, I thrust back into him as Jasper raised his hips to meet mine.

I never felt anything more incredible in my entire life. "You feel amazing, Jasper." A lazy smile graced his face as he bit his bottom lip before closing his eyes.

"More," he pleaded.

Without any hesitation, I began a swift, sure rhythm of deep thrusts and the air quickly filled with ragged panting, grunts, and carnal groans as we both gave and took, surrendering to a need for each other that we could not measure. For the most part, our cries were muffled as our lips repeatedly collided with each other, tongues tangling, teeth grazing, frantically trying to drown ourselves in each other.

I pulled back slightly to drag my lips across the skin of his chest as I thrust harder and deeper and I was overcome by a sudden, piercing need as I flicked the most prominent scar above Jasper's heart.

"Jasper, I want you to bite me," I panted.

As his back arched again from the severity of my thrusts, he hissed his response, "Why the fuck would you want that?"

Tasting his throat with my tongue, I murmured, "I want a scar to match the one you have above your heart. I want you to mark me."

After taking a few deep breaths, he slid his hands down to my hips to cease my movements. "You may recall, darlin' that a vampire bite hurts like a bitch."

I didn't fucking care. "I know, but I want you to. Mark me. Make me yours," I begged.

After a moment, he nodded his head and lowered his mouth to my chest, right beside my left nipple where he gently sucked and licked my flesh. Just as my entire body started to throb from the delicious sensation, he growled and sank his teeth into my skin. I threw my head back and roared, the sound so ferociously animalistic ripping from my throat as both fierce pain and scorching pleasure overtook me. When he fell back against the floor after releasing me, I started thrusting into him again, no longer gentle and sensual. I was filled with a primal possessive need to fill him with everything I had as my hips sped up and slammed into him over and over again. A flicker of guilt raced through me just before I was flooded with lust, desire, and love. Love, strangely being the strongest.

Pulling my head to him, Jasper whispered in my ear, "Don't you ever feel guilty about fucking me, darlin'. "

My hips never stopped moving as I whimpered, "How did you…?"

"I can feel what you're feeling, Edward…" Before the last word left his mouth, it was overshadowed by his thoughts. "_I love you. My dear boy. Now, feel how much I love you."_

Looking into his eyes, I came all too close to crumbling beneath the all consuming love he projected, adoration, desire, longing.

"Oh, God…Jasper…I'm…_fuck_! I…I…" I began before he cut me off, whispering into my ear.

"Edward, I love you."

As if the act were choreographed, we came simultaneously; Jasper onto his chest, myself deep inside him. Jasper's growl nearly drowned out my scream as I bit down on his shoulder after one last thrust.

Slipping out of his body, I collapsed on top of him, nuzzling the skin I just bit, and lamenting over the new scar I just gave him. He already made it clear that they embarrassed him and I was angry with myself for adding another.

"Don't worry about it, my dear boy. I'll wear that one proudly," he purred, tangling his fingers into my hair.

Relieved, I smiled against his skin. "Jasper, that was incredible. Thank you," I hummed.

As his hands caressed my back, I found myself once again, fingering the intricate network of scars on his chest. Before I was even aware of the thought forming in my head, I murmured, "I'm a complete stranger to the concept, Jasper, but I think I love you."

"You're not a complete stranger to the concept, Edward. I felt it," he sighed.

With a chuckle , I replied, "Well, of course you felt it, you were practically drowning me in it."

"That's not what I meant. Earlier, when you felt guilty for getting rough? That nearly suffocating wave of love you felt right after? That was all you, dear boy. After I told you that I could feel what you're feeling, that was when I projected my love onto you."

Out of everything that has happened since Jasper sauntered into my life, the fierce, immediate immersion into love with this man had to be the most baffling. I couldn't understand how it would happen; it felt like a crappy drug store romance story that makes you roll your eyes every five minutes.

Apparently sensing my confusion, Jasper said, "Vampires are immune to disease and aging, but we're not immune to fate. Your confusion is justified, but unnecessary. You'll stop questioning it soon enough. Besides, there are more pleasant things to concern yourself with," he breathed in my ear while tickling the nape of my neck with his fingers.

Before I could ask him what he was referring to, I was blanketed in flaming hot lust as my erection returned once more. Rolling us over, he said, "Now tell me, my Bronze Prince…how do you want me now?"

_Often. Frequently. Always._

===***===

**AN Part 2: You may have noticed that I haven't thanked a beta for helping me with this oneshot. After reading this fic, you can probably see why….I didn't have one *cringe*. This was my first fic and what can I say? I'm a pussy and just wrote this for fun anyway. Hope you enjoyed – if you did, stroke my…er…ego…and leave me some love, yes? *puppy dog eyes***

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Lone Hunter

**A/N This little snippett is a brief continuation of my existing one shot "The Bronze Prince" as my contribution to the Haiti relief effort. Beta services provided by the awesome Perfectly Persuasive.**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns**** the Twilight Saga and all Twilight characters and related references. I don't own a damn thing.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. It includes sexual situations and strong language. If you're not of the legal age of majority where you reside, please stop reading now.**

===***===

_You're mine…_

I was thrilled to pick up the scent of the mountain lion. It'd been two weeks since I've had the pleasure, having to make do with elk. And, elk was getting old already. That wasn't a very good sign considering it had only been three months since my change.

Just before I made my fatal leap to stake my claim on the massive feline, an intoxicating scent filled my nostrils; a scent that caused venom to pool in my mouth and my entire body to nearly buckle under its intensity. Flicking my eyes off to the right of my quarry, I saw the object of my desire. The compulsion to drown myself in the provocative scent was strong, but the fear that filled me was infinitely more intense.

A couple lay tangled in a sleeping bag on the forest floor as intertwined in each other as they were in the vinyl sleep sack that barely concealed them.

_Humans. Oh no…_

Even on the molecular level, I felt myself tense up, preparing to strike. The perturbing itch in the back of my throat caused by my thirst grew to an insurmountable inferno at the thought of my mouth filling with the crimson vibrancy that pulsed through their bodies. I wasn't going to be able to stop.

_Why did I leave the house to hunt alone? WHY?_

"Jasper," I whispered, too low for the humans to hear, "help me; I beg you. I'm so sorry."

As if he had been standing behind me the entire time, his arms were around me before the last word of my plea fell from my lips. The comfort I felt from being in his embrace was all-consuming, and my body went limp in his arms as he whispered in my ear.

"I've got you now, dear boy. Everything's going to be just fine," he crooned.

The scent of the humans was eclipsed by the mouth-watering scent of Jasper. Citrus and sweet tea, the scent of the man who made me whole, that I loved more than life itself.

"That was pretty close, darlin'. What compelled you to hunt on your own when you haven't encountered a human since your change?" he continued to whisper.

I could hear his erratic thoughts murmuring in my ear along with his spoken words.

"_Foolish. What if I was too late? Never again. Don't do this to me again."_

"I'm sorry, love." Even at a whisper, my voice reflected the anguish I felt at making him worry.

His arms tightened around me. "I know, and it's okay. I'm just glad I got to you in time."

Our hushed conversation was cut short by a growling moan. Snapping my eyes back to the couple in the sleeping bag, I noticed that the gentleman's lady companion had disappeared from sight beneath the covers. The rapid rise and fall of vinyl made it quite obvious that she was vigorously working to bring about her lover's orgasm. While I was nearly murderous in my thirst just moments before, I was now quite aroused; a condition that surely did not go unnoticed by Jasper.

"Well, isn't this a delightful change of events?" he whispered, proving me right. "You're quite the little voyeur aren't you, my dear boy?" My entire body shivered as his hand slid down my belly to cup my erection through my pants. He brought his other hand up to cover my mouth, stifling the moan that I unsuccessfully tried to hold back.

"Shhhh…" he whispered in my ear as his nimble fingers deftly worked open the fly of my pants.

I melted further into his embrace and whimpered against his hand as he pulled my erection free, giving me a few strokes before sweeping his thumb across the head. I couldn't stop my body from jerking in his embrace; I was so sensitive at that point that an instant climax wouldn't have surprised me one bit.

"What do you want Edward? Do you want me to make you come?"

As if he were answering for me, the man in the sleeping bag arched his back and cried, "Oh, _fuck_ yes!"

I nodded my head as my hips bucked into Jasper's hand, and, much to my dismay, he removed it briefly. I groaned, missing the exquisite contact. Moments later, his hand returned, and I realized he must have licked his palm - quite thoroughly - as his hand began to swiftly glide up and down the length of my cock. My head fell back, causing the hand covering my mouth to slip a little, and I groaned a little bit louder, earning another faint "shhh" from Jasper. I began to rhythmically thrust into his hand, and, unconsciously, I turned my head, taking one of Jasper's fingers into my mouth.

Growling, Jasper nuzzled my neck and ground his hips and, subsequently, his erection into my ass. "See what you do to me, dear boy? What you always do to me?"

Moaning in response to his question, I sucked on his finger hard, hollowing my cheeks and laving the icy digit with my tongue. Jasper's strokes on my erection began to falter a little as he tried to match the rhythm of his hand to that of his hips. I was certainly not complaining. The man could flick a piece of lint off my shirt and I'd convulse in pleasure.

"Mmm…fuck, Edward. Do you have any idea what I'm gonna do to you once I get you back home?"

I squirmed in his arms as I imagined the possibilities and came very close to collapsing as the tempo of Jasper's strokes increased. The slick wet sounds of being pumped by Jasper's hand combined with the thrusting of his hips against my rear drove me that much closer to release, and I could not control the groans that rumbled through my chest as I twisted and turned my body to meet his advances in every possible way.

"Something tells me that you're about to come, darlin'. Am I right?" he asked.

I nodded my head furiously right before he pulled his finger from my mouth with a distinctive "pop" and clasped his hand hard against my mouth. As my orgasm coiled and tightened in my loins, my body began to jerk uncontrollably. "That's it, come hard for me," he urged.

And, I did just that. My body tensed as my climax spilled from me, and, despite Jasper's efforts, a feral roar tore itself from my throat as I rode wave after delicious wave of sweet release. Jasper chuckled softly against my neck as I blinked, seeing that I successfully scared the bejesus out of the couple in the sleeping bag.

Not missing a beat, Jasper refastened the fly of my pants and took me by the hand.

"Now, about what I wanted to do to you once I got you home…"

With a grin and not once ounce of guilt, one thought ran through my mind.

_I should hunt alone more often._

===***===

**A/N Thank you for reading!**


End file.
